Janice bought 30 items each priced at 30 cents, 2 dollars, or 3 dollars. If her total purchase price was $\$$30.00, how many 30-cent items did she purchase?
Solution: Let $a,b,c$ be the number of 30 cent items, 2 dollar items, and 3 dollar items that Janice bought, respectively. Since there are 30 items in all, $a+b+c = 30$. The total cost is 3000 cents, so $30a+200b+300c = 3000$, which can be rewritten as \begin{align*}
30a+(30b+170b)+(30c+270c) &= 3000\\
\Rightarrow 30(a+b+c) + 170b+270c &= 3000.
\end{align*}  Substituting $a+b+c = 30$ gives \begin{align*}
30\cdot30 + 170b+270c &=3000\\
\Rightarrow 170b+270c &= 2100\\
\Rightarrow 17b+27c &= 210.
\end{align*} Thus, $17b+27c$ is a multiple of 10. Since $17b+27c = 10(b+2c) + 7(b+c)$, $7(b+c)$ is also a multiple of 10. 10 cannot divide 7, so 10 divides $b+c$. Janice bought 30 items, so the reasonable values of $b+c$ are $0, 10, 20, 30$. If $b+c = 0$, then $17b+27c = 0$, which isn't true. If $b+c=20$, then the least possible value of $17b+27c$ is $17\cdot20 = 340$, which is also impossible. By the same reasoning $b+c=30$ is also impossible. We conclude that $b+c= 10$, namely that $b=6$ and $c=4$ to satisfy $17b+27c = 210$. Thus $a = 30-(b+c) = \boxed{20}$.